Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information processing on a computer network and, more particularly, to methods and systems for encapsulating software support tools for call center operation in a corporate wide area network.
In computer network communications, there is a need for help desk personnel or Information Technology (IT) support staff to access end user workstations or remote servers. A large enterprise will typically have a wide area network (WAN) with many thousands of workstations that are connected to various servers in the network. In a typical large enterprise network, the devices being accessed are geographically dispersed from the support personnel.
When an end user experiences problems with software on his workstation, remote control software is used to identify specific error messages or observe a series of dialog boxes. There are a number of technical solutions that address remote access to workstations in a Windows environment. These include Symantec PC Anywhere, VNC, Citrix, Windows Terminal Services, and Timbuktu among others.